


sous son patron (under his boss)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El amor es una cosa preciosa.Cuando Louis Tomlinson encuentra una tarjeta explícita en su escritorio, no sabe qué pensar. Su jefe, caliente como el infierno, nunca le dio la más mínima indicación de que devuelve su afecto. Esa carta no podía ser suya. Dos amantes masculinos entrelazados... alguien está teniendo una risa a su costa.Harry Styles está cansado de desear a Louis a distancia.Un nuevo año trae consigo la oportunidad de cambio y Harry está cansado de esconderse. Desde que asumió el cargo de la empresa después de que su padre enfermó, finalmente, él es capaz de actuar y él quiere a Louis. La tarjeta puede haber sido un intento débil, pero al menos Louis no parece desinteresado.Juntos, serán capaces de soportar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando pueda convencer a Louis que realmente lo quiere para siempre.





	1. pièce unique;

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Doris O'Connor.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**BAJO SU JEFE.  
** **ÚNICA PARTE.**

**L** ouis se echó un poco de agua en la cara, miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca. La víspera de Año Nuevo y allí estaba él, en la oficina, trabajando hasta tarde, como de costumbre. Después de todo, su jefe podría necesitar algo. No es que Harry Styles esperase que su equipo ― y Louis en particular,― se quedaran hasta tarde, pero desde que había asumido la gestión de  _Styles_ _ & Son,_ cuando el viejo se enfermó, Louis había hecho todo lo posible para impresionar a su nuevo y, sexo con piernas, hermoso jefe. Hizo una mueca recordando el primer día que Harry había entrado en la oficina. Tuvo problemas para mantener una cara seria, y no darle su mejor impresión de una mujer con una sonrisa tonta. Había muchas de esas desde entonces, un ejército de ellas, para ser precisos, no es que parezca que llegasen a ninguna parte.

Mientras que Styles junior alabó todo lo que estaba relacionado con su trabajo, él nunca eligió a una cualquiera de ellas y ciertamente no a Louis. Además del breve destello de algo en los ojos del otro hombre cuando se habían dado la mano el primer día, no había indicios de que su jefe devolviese las fantasías eróticas que plagaron el cerebro de Louis desde entonces. Se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y se ajustó su pene con su mano libre. En realidad, era un fracasado. Sólo tenía que pensar en su jefe y su rebelde polla se elevaba como si no hubiera visto acción en meses. Lo que era cierto a menos que cuentes la misma mano de Louis, mientras que la fantasía de los labios del jefe alrededor de su pene y... ¡Caray!

Esos pensamientos no estaban ayudando y Louis sacó el dobladillo de la camisa de sus pantalones vaqueros, agradecido por que fuera el día para estar vestido de manera menos formal. No quería asustar a la señora de la limpieza, dándole una visión completa cuando viniese a limpiar su escritorio.

Nora era una señora mayor y querida. Aunque nada parecía perturbarla y regañaba regularmente a Louis por su falta de un amor adecuado, ya fuera hombre o mujer, ver a Louis en ese estado de lujuria confusa por su jefe podría ser demasiado incluso para ella. Por supuesto, Nora le dio un guiño alegre, mientras salía del cuarto de baño de los hombres.

—Aquí estás. Por un momento realmente pensé que podrías haberte ido a casa, pero el jefe sigue estando aquí, así que sabía que no lo habrías hecho. Una pena... Dos jóvenes como vosotros, atrapados en la oficina. Deberías estar fuera, pintando la ciudad de rojo. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. Vive un poco, Louis.

Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, está sobrevalorado, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho más mover papeles.― Sonrió por el rodar de ojos exagerado de Nora.

—Ajá, estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas que te gustaría mover en la oficina del jefe y el papel no es una de ellas, muchacho.

Louis respiró pesadamente y sabía que se había sonrojado como un adolescente cuando Nora hizo un punto de mirar a su entrepierna, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

—De todos modos, como dije al jefe, terminé aquí. No te quedes mucho tiempo, a menos que vayas realmente a hacer algo al respecto.

Una vez más miró a su ingle y Louis quería que el suelo se lo tragase. Nora le recordaba a su difunta madre, por el amor de Dios, y estaba más allá de ser embarazoso el estar frente a ella con una erección que rivalizaría con la de King Kong. Ella se había suavizado ligeramente bajo su mirada, pero con una mirada a través de la oficina y viendo a Harry caminar en el borde de su santuario, como una pantera enjaulada, llevó a su maldito apéndice a la vida de nuevo. Algo estaba molestando a Harry, si el apretado conjunto de los hombros y la forma en que su larga zancada se comía la alfombra, indicaba algo.

También reveló la profundidad de su obsesión con su jefe, el hecho de ser capaz de leer el lenguaje corporal del hombre con tanta facilidad. Louis apretó los puños y se obligó a apartar la mirada. Quería el derecho a ir allí, envolver sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre y tomar cualquiera que fuera la carga que tuviera en él.

—Tal vez deberías decirle cómo te sientes.

Las tranquilas palabras de Nora le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y Louis apretó la mandíbula.

—Jamás sucederá. Uno lee los periódicos. Todo el mundo espera un anuncio pronto. Felicia Adams lo tiene todo, sólo falta el anillo en su dedo.

Perra con suerte y ella no se lo merece.

—Sí, bueno, él no parece demasiado feliz por eso, si las horas que pasa en la oficina significan algo. Esa heredera es la elección de novia del viejo, no de él. Discutieron sobre ello muchas veces antes de que Junior asumiera el mando.

Sonrió a la mirada espantada de Louis.

—Como usted...

—Tengo oídos, ya sabes y Styles sénior ponía su teléfono en altavoz la mayoría de las veces. De todos modos, como dije, estoy fuera y la noche es joven. Recuerda mis palabras, muchacho.

Con eso, Nora y su carrito chirriante desaparecieron al final del pasillo. Louis sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su escritorio.

La tarjeta apoyada contra la computadora le cogió por sorpresa. Reconoció la escritura, por supuesto. La veía a menudo cuando su jefe firmaba las cartas que le presentaba a diario, pero... ¿Por qué Harry Styles le daría una tarjeta? Ya habían intercambiado la entrega obligatoria de las tarjetas de Navidad de la oficina. Su ceño se profundizó cuando abrió la cosa. Dos hombres desnudosentrelazados en un abrazo de amantes, la tarjeta mostraba unaimagen.

No, eso... Eso no podría ser de su jefe. Alguien estaba jugandocruelmente con él.

Su sorbo de café cayó por el camino equivocado, tosió y giró laexplícita la tarjeta para leer el mensaje.

_Si no estás interesado, lo entiendo, pero no podía pensar en otra forma de decírtelo._

La colonia de Harry Styles advirtió a Louis de su presencia, giró su silla y tomó una respiración profunda al ver laexpresión del otro hombre.

🥀

Joder, ¿Y si hubiera juzgado mal?¿Y si hubiera leído mal lasseñales todo el tiempo, o simplemente lo hubiera dejado parademasiado tarde? Un twink caliente como Louis no estaría solo pormucho tiempo, y, sin duda, por lo que él sabía, Harry era recto yno estaba interesado. Mal sabía Louis la gran cantidad deauto―control que necesitó para no saltar sobre él en el momento en que lo vio. Harry nunca había creído en el reconocimiento instantáneo. Era cosa de cuentos de hadas, pero todo lo que necesitó fue una mirada a Louis y ese apretón de manos, que no había durado mucho tiempo y el mundo de Harry se había inclinado para siempre.

Sin embargo, ellos estaban en la oficina y el ambiente de trabajo no era lugar para citas, por otra parte, tenía un lío enorme que resolver. La enfermedad de su padre lo hizo descuidado y tomó meses de duro trabajo para limpiar el desorden, que la negativa del viejo a renunciar, había dejado en Styles. El lío de su padre arreglando una unión de su empresa con la Corporación Adams. Lo malo es que venía con el precio de un matrimonio con Felicia Adams. No tenía ningún problema con las mujeres en la cama, si ignorase el balbuceo estúpido de la mujer. Felicia era una niña mimada y la sola idea de ser esposado con ella fue suficiente para hacer que su pene se ocultase para siempre.

Lo haría, sin embargo, para asegurarse de que la empresa y sus empleados estaban a salvo, pero tenía que probar las aguas primero con Louis. Si había alguna posibilidad de que el hombre devolviera sus afectos, no había manera de que fuera capaz de hacer la boda prevista.

Requeriría una planificación cuidadosa y trabajar aún más duro, pero finalmente era capaz de mantenerlos a flote sin  _Adams_ _ & _ _Co_ _._ , si todo iba bien. Ese dolor de cabeza valdría la pena, si significaba que tendría a Louis a su lado.

La ingesta brusca de aire de Louis pareció sellar su corazón y se puso las manos en los bolsillos para no extenderlas y pasarlas por el pelo del otro hombre. Había crecido mucho desde que Harry vio a Louis por primera vez y ahora rozaba su delicado pómulo en un flequillo suave y plumoso. Louis, por lo general lo mantenía hacia atrás, de acuerdo con el código de vestimenta de la oficina, pero ese día, lo dejó suelto a su estilo. Eso lo atormentó durante todo el día, con imágenes de él enterrando sus puños en el cabello del hombre y teniendo sexo con él sobre la mesa.

Reprimió un gemido con esas imágenes mentales, y se obligó a apartar la mirada del prominente bulto en la ingle de Louis. Incluso cubierto con la camisa era todavía evidente que Louis estaba sosteniendo una erección impresionante y eso calmó un poco la agitación de Harry.

Louis trazó las figuras desnudas en la tarjeta que Harry le había dado y podría haber jurado que sintió los movimientos lentos de un largo dedo índice en su propia piel. Lo deseaba, con certeza, pero Louis no se había reído en su cara, o huido gritando, entonces, eran signos de esperanza,¿verdad?

Cuando Louis finalmente lo miró, los nervios Harry estaban tan tensos, que tenía dificultad para respirar y estaba deseando que el otro dijese algo. Joder, estaba tan fuera de práctica sobre cómo acercarse a otro hombre, mierda. Más allá de un par de manoseos en su adolescencia y algunos encuentros más estando ebrio, desde entonces, no había estado con un hombre en años. Su padre seguramente tendría otro ataque al corazón si supiera de las tendencias de su hijo, pero, maldita sea, estaba cansado de ocultar quién era. La vida era demasiado corta, especialmente cuando cada fibra de su ser gritaba que por fin había encontrado a la persona con la que debería estar.

―Eso fue... ― Louis giró la tarjeta en sus dedos y cada línea de su cuerpo hablaba de su cautela, mientras pasaba sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Harry. La piel de Harry picaba y se convirtió en caliente y mojada con la intensa lectura de Louis. Su expresión facial no reveló nada. Louis era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, siempre el perfecto caballero, pero bajo el barniz educado de profesionalismo se ocultaba una naturaleza apasionada que inspiraba a Harry.

Su mirada se enredó en el tatuaje enroscado en la parte posterior de su cuello y descendía hacia el bícep derecho. Estaba generalmente oculto por las camisas de trabajo de Louis, pero la camisa convenientemente apretada que el otro hombre había escogido para llevar ese día, no sólo delineaba el torso delgado de Louis, sino que también mostraba lo que parecía ser un anillo de pezón y a Harry se le hizo la boca agua con anticipación.

―¿Estúpido, ilusionado, bienvenido?¿Qué? Por favor, sácame de mi miseria. Sé que estoy totalmente más allá de los límites de nuestra relación profesional, pero yo no envié esta tarjeta como tu jefe.― Harry hizo una pausa, se pasó una mano firmemente a través de su pelo corto y ondulado y tomó una respiración profunda. ―Te la envié como un hombre, con la esperanza de que pudieras sentir lo mismo.

Otra inhalación brusca, fue su respuesta y Harry tragó saliva cuando Louis se levantó lentamente. Tenía una altura tan diferente de él, pequeño, pudo ver las manchas verdes en los ojos azules de Louis, y su respiración se aceleró cuando las pupilas de Louis se dilataron. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y le llevó cada gramo de autocontrol que poseía no aplastar su boca contra Louis y reclamar los labios del hombre.

―Inesperado.

Louis finalmente dijo y sonrió y Harry parpadeó aliviado. Una emoción de corta duración, mientras que Louis se daba la vuelta y lanzaba la tarjeta en su escritorio. Cuando miró a Harry otra vez, la máscara estaba firmemente en su lugar.

―Solo respóndeme a una cosa... ¿Y Felicia Adams?¿Tú no deberías ser su pretendiente? No voy a ser tu pequeño secreto sucio, o un último intento antes de establecerte y jugar a la familia feliz. Me merezco más que eso.

🥀

 _Mierda, ¿por qué dije eso?_  El pene de Louis gritó por su eficacia bloqueándose efectivamente a sí mismo, cuando el objeto de toda su fantasía le acababa de dar la luz verde, pero ya era demasiado tarde para tomar las palabras de nuevo. En su lugar, Louis dio un paso alrededor de la mesa, hasta que la pieza de mobiliario estaba entre él y su jefe y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Cualquier cosa para ocultar el temblor de sus manos y evitar que tocase con la mano al hombre. Parecía como si Louis estuviera tirando de la alfombra de debajo de él.

Louis bebió la vista de su jefe. Los vaqueros desteñidos ― la única concesión de Harry para el día de vestirse de manera informal ― abrazaban amorosamente todos los duros contornos del delicioso culo del hombre. Un culo que se apretaba y aflojaba con cada paso que Harry dio cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Los músculos de los muslos se apretaban y descontraían y sus antebrazos se flexionaban mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo rizado ingobernable. Corto en los lados y en el cuello, más largo en la parte superior, caía en un desorden encantador sobre su rostro, lo que le daba una apariencia, como si él acabara de salir de la cama, que Louis encontró irresistible. Sus dedos se morían por deslizarse de regreso a él. En su lugar, amplió su posición y dejó vagar su mirada sobre la cara afeitada del hombre, del que estaba enamorado durante meses. Louis tomó otro aliento en sus pulmones, a través del peso aplastante que parecía haber caído sobre su pecho mientras esperaba que Harry dijese algo ―cualquier cosa.

Era la emoción agitando su interior lo que le hizo decir esas cosas, en lugar de tomar la oferta de sexo. No quería sólo sexo, quería todo, maldita sea, y si todo esto fuera mal, muy mal, no sólo tendría un corazón roto, sino que también estaría sin un trabajo. No había manera de que pudiera quedarse allí y ver a Harry casarse y seguir adelante con su vida. Al menos de esa manera, sería capaz de salir con la cabeza bien alta. Nora tenía razón en una cosa. Era la víspera de Año Nuevo. Era hora de hacer un balance de su vida para seguir adelante, de una manera u otra.

Con esto en mente, las siguientes palabras salieron mucho más duras de lo previsto. Detuvieron a Harry de salir.

―¿Me vas a contestar? ¿Estás incluso en hombres, o soy yo sólo alguna pequeña experiencia para ti? Una picazón para rascar antes de...

―¡No!― Esa palabra gruñida cortó el aire y Louis dio un paso atrás, con la furia apenas controlada en la mirada verde del otro hombre. La distancia profesional que Harry siempre mostró en la oficina se había ido y Louis tragó saliva cuando Harry se quitó la corbata que llevaba por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó sobre la mesa al lado de la tarjeta. Abrió varios botones de la camisa, como si él estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar. La acción expuso el fuerte pilar de su cuello con su prominente nuez de Adán, que se balanceaba frenéticamente cuando él ingirió. Harry rasgó la tarjeta con la mano, frunció el ceño al triturado de papel en su mano y lo puso sobre la mesa, como si se hubiera quemado los dedos.

―Maldita sea, ¿Te he dado la impresión de que te trataría así, Louis?

Hubo una gran cantidad de emoción oculta detrás de esas pocas palabras y Louis sacudió la cabeza cuando la mirada verde de su jefe conectó con la suya. La ira, la tristeza, la incertidumbre y alguna otra emoción mucho más profunda, todas seguían una a la otra en las profundidades de los ojos de Harry, como nubes de tormenta en un día de verano. Se miraron el uno al otro durante varios momentos llenos de tensión antes de que Louis negase con la cabeza.

―No, no me diste esa impresión. Sólo estoy teniendo problemas para envolver mi cabeza alrededor de este repentino cambio de actitud. Nunca me diste ninguna indicación de que estabas ni remotamente interesado. Me pareció que era completamente unilateral de mi parte, y...

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando Harry sonrió. La acción iluminó su hermoso rostro y Louis se dio cuenta, de repente, de que era la primera, verdaderamente abierta, sonrisa que jamás había visto a su jefe dar a alguien. No era sólo la sonrisa caprichosa y forzada, reservada para todos. No, fue una abierta, directamente del fondo de su alma, una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos. Expulsó la infusión de nubes de tormenta en sus ojos, hasta que sólo quedó el verde brillante. Harry tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces antes de hablar.

―Entonces, ¿estás interesado? ―Después de un breve movimiento de cabeza de Louis, Harry se hundió en la silla de al lado, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un resoplido.

―Jodidas gracias por eso. Estaba empezando a pensar que hice un tonto de mí mismo y te interpreté mal. Es decir, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice... Bueno...

El rubor más simpático se extendió por los huesos de la cara tallada de Harry y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos. La acción sólo hizo hincapié en la anchura de los hombros, mientras el lino de la camisa se extendía alrededor de ellos y las mangas enrolladas subían más arriba en sus fuertes brazos. Harry no era sólo el hijo mimado de un exitoso hombre de negocios. Su cuerpo hablaba de los años que pasó en el ejército y claramente aún se conservaba en las mejores condiciones, a pesar de estar firmemente arraigado en la vida civil durante el último año.

―¿Cuánto tiempo hace?― Preguntó Louis y Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica.

―Algunos años. La última vez estaba de licencia y ligué con un tipo que conocí en un bar. Estaba borracho y golpeó en mí y... Bueno, fue divertido, vamos a dejar las cosas así. También me hizo comprender que el mejor sexo que he tenido fue con hombres y que me he estado engañando a mí mismo hasta considerar la idea de ser hetero, a pesar del viejo.

Harry hizo una pausa y suspiró, y Louis rodeó la mesa y puso su culo en el borde de la misma. Alargó la mano para tocar el hombro del otro hombre y un estremecimiento pasó por la estructura de Harry. Louis también se atragantó con la ola de conexión que se disparó por su brazo. Dejó su mano relajarse y acarició el cuello de su jefe con los dedos. Piel caliente y suave lo recibió, subió la mano más arriba y siguiendo el deseo de antes, pasó los dedos por el cabello de Harry y los deslizó a través de la espesa mata de pelo hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. El gemido de Harry tembló a través de él y elevó la otra mano hasta que pudo enmarcar el rostro del hombre. Harry puso las manos sobre las de Louis y simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, bebiendo de la vista uno del otro en silencio, evaluando, buscando las respuestas que necesitaban.

Fue el turno de Louis de gemir cuando Harry le acarició los brazos con las manos. Trazó el tatuaje en su bíceps derecho y rodó su silla hacia adelante hasta que las rodillas tocasen las piernas de Louis.

―¿Hasta dónde va? ―Preguntó Harry y el tono ronco disparó recto a las bolas de Louis. Su pene endureció hasta el punto de dolor, dejó la cabeza de Harry y saltó de la mesa. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos o cedería a su instinto y jodería a su jefe, en ese momento y Nora nunca se lo perdonaría si desarreglasen su escritorio. Ella estaba exasperada con el caos organizado con el que él se rodeaba. Además, tenía que trabajar allí el lunes por la mañana y no sería capaz de enfocarse cuando tuviera que enfrentarse al recuerdo de tomar a su jefe en su escritorio, en lugar de sólo tener fantasías perversas.

Por otra parte, si había sido un tiempo, Harry merecía un primer polvo suave, una cama suave y sin posibilidad de ser interrumpido por alguien.

Su pene empujó contra sus límites y Louis se ajustó con un gemido. Tendría marcas permanentes de cremallera en su pene a este ritmo y, sin duda, la mancha de humedad en sus calzoncillos bóxer pronto se haría visible en sus pantalones vaqueros. El ver a Harry ajustarse en los pantalones le hizo sonreír a pesar de la incomodidad. Por lo menos no estaba solo en su situación.

No es que este conocimiento estuviera ayudando y buscó desesperadamente en su cabeza un tema seguro para hablar. La última pregunta de Harry se acercó a través de su cerebro lleno de lujuria y él espetó la respuesta.

―Dragón, es un dragón. ―Dijo y Harry parpadeó en aparente confusión.

―¿Qué?― Le preguntó.

―Mi tatuaje. Es un dragón. Se extiende por los hombros, la espalda y en el cuello y la cola se envuelve en mis bíceps. ―Levantó su brazo derecho para ilustrar su punto y la comprensión comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de Harry.

―Eso debió doler.

Louis se encogió de hombros y sonrió. 

―Dolía como una perra, pero valió la pena. Lo hice, cuando salí. Me pareció que era apropiado. Ya sabes, ¿matar al dragón y todo eso?― Sonrió a Harry, pero para su sorpresa el otro hombre no le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry se había vuelto tenso de nuevo, se levantó de su silla y siguió caminando. Joder. Esto fue claramente un tema delicado para el otro hombre y Louis se maldijo a sí mismo en su cabeza. Qué manera de romper el estado de ánimo...

El toque estridente del teléfono celular de Harry interrumpió su paseo y se volvió rígido, Harry maldijo. Louis también se endureció. Había oído el toque especial con la suficiente frecuencia. Efectivamente, cuando Harry presionó el teléfono y respondió con un seco: _"Sí",_ incluso a distancia, la voz alta de Felicia Adams podía ser oída, clara como el día tranquilo alrededor de ellos.

Y así, volvieron al punto de partida y el gran elefante estaba en la habitación.

🥀

Harry tragó la maldición tartamudeando en su lengua al oír Felicia regañarlo por su demora. Un rápido vistazo al reloj de cromo en la pared de la oficina confirmó que debería haber recogido a la mujer media hora atrás. Debían asistir a un baile de caridad organizado por la Corporación Adams y sabía que Felicia estaba esperando anunciar su compromiso. No es que él se lo hubiera propuesto a ella, y, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de pedírselo ahora. Independientemente de saber si entre él y Louis iba a funcionar o no, sabía que no se podría poner a sí mismo o a Felicia, en una farsa de matrimonio. Y eso era todo lo que un matrimonio entre ellos podría ser. Cuando finalmente se detuvo para tomar aliento, detuvo sus siguientes palabras al decir:

―No voy, Felicia.

Miró a Louis, que estaba muy tranquilo, su rostro una máscara inexpresiva mientras oía la llamada. La respuesta de FelIcia fue predecible y él y Louis se encogieron al unísono cuando mantuvo el teléfono lejos de la oreja y pulsó el botón del altavoz. No es que lo necesitara realmente. Felicia se oía muy bien sin él, pero quería que Louis escuchase esa conversación. Explicaría su situación mucho mejor si Louis pudiese oír.

_―¿Qué significa que no vienes? Por supuesto que vas a venir. Las personas cuentan con nosotros. Mi padre espera que estés allí. Tú me lo debes. Tenemos un acuerdo._

Las cejas de Louis subieron, Harry puso el teléfono sobre la mesa y tomó una respiración profunda, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

_―¿Harry_ _Styles_ _?¿Estás ahí? Es mejor que me estés escuchando. No hay manera de que te estés retirando de este negocio ahora. No te voy a dejar. Voy a decírselo a Papá, y puedes despedirte del flujo de dinero. Tu pequeña empresa estúpida, nunca va a sobrevivir. Papá lo verá. Tú...¿Harry? Es mejor que no me hayas puesto en espera. ¡Harry!_

Él sacudió la cabeza y miró a Louis otra vez. El otro hombre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás en una triste sonrisa cuando Felicia cambió de táctica.

_―Harry, querido, puedo escucharte respirar. Habla conmigo, querido. Lo que sea que haya pasado, ya sabes que te amo. Sólo he dicho esas cosas porque me cogiste por sorpresa._ _Harry_ _, habla conmigo, por favor. ¿Qué está pasando?_

―No pasa nada que no sepas ya, Felicia. Te dije que no voy. No sé qué más quieres que diga. No me voy a dejar engañar con un anuncio y los dos sabemos que eso es lo que estás planeando esta noche.

La risa forzada de Felicia se hizo eco entre él y Louis y Harry movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en los músculos. Un silbido se le escapó cuando Louis se acercó por detrás y sin decir una palabra, puso sus manos sobre él y empezó a masajear los nudos. Hombre, era demasiado bueno, cerró los ojos por un momento y bloqueó las divagaciones de Felicia. Cuando su tono se convirtió en agudo y Louis se tensó detrás de él, Harry se vio obligado a escuchar.

―¿Qué acabas de decir?― Preguntó y para su consternación, Louis detuvo el movimiento suave de sus dedos talentosos. Aunque dejó las manos sobre el hombro de Harry en silencioso apoyo y su aliento no demasiado firme sobre el cuello de Harry.

_―Dije, ¿quién es ella?_

La risa sin ánimo de Harry sólo pareció inflamar más a Felicia, si su ingesta aguda de aire y la cadena de las más groseras palabrotas que le arrojó por teléfono eran alguna indicación. Sí, Felicia estaba completamente molesta con él. Probablemente debería sentir algo que no fuera la gran sensación de alivio que inundó a través de su sistema y le hizo inclinarse hacia atrás, en la fuerza tranquila de Louis. La evidencia sólida de la excitación del otro hombre cavando en su culo le aseguró que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Felicia lo superaría pronto. Estaba molesta, no dolida.

―No hay ella, Felicia.― Dijo y hubo un gran estruendo en la línea, como si hubiera arrojado algo contra la pared.

_―Cuéntame otra,_ _Harry_ _. Tiene que haber. ¿Qué?¿Crees que estás enamorado? Verás si vas a estar tirándote a alguien cuando estés sin dinero. Esta es tu última oportunidad. Si no estás aquí dentro de media hora, voy a decírselo a Papá y él te destruirá. Nadie me deja esperando, nadie. Recuerda mis palabras,_ _Styles_ _._

El chasquido agudo cuando colgó pareció resonar por toda la oficina tranquila.

―Bueno, eso fue bien.― Dijo Harry y Louis juró.

🥀

¡Qué puto desastre! El tono estridente de Felicia aún resonaba en el oído de Louis y miró a Harry con incredulidad cuando su jefe se encogió de hombros y las manos de Louis cayeron, se volvió y riendo hizo el comentario descartable.

―¿Eso fue bien?― Preguntó Louis, Harry lo miró y sonrió.

―Confía en mí, para Felicia eso fue extremadamente bien. Para empezar, todavía tengo mis bolas y aunque mis oídos están magullados, no me reventó los tímpanos. Juro que puede romper el vidrio cuando se pone realmente a gritar.

―Sin embargo, ibas a casarte con ella. ―No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación que colgaba pesada entre ellos, Harry maldijo y negó con la cabeza.

―No, no iba a hacerlo. Yo solo...

―¿Tú solo qué?¿Dejarías a la mujer? ―Interrumpió Louis y Harry parecía como si le hubiera abofeteado.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué deliberadamente haría tal cosa?― Harry miró y la conciencia del otro hombre se filtraba a través de cada fibra de Louis. Esa mirada en realidad no debería hacer que quisiera joder a Harry, pero lo hizo. Era un caso perdido, en lo que se refería a este hombre.

―No, quiero decir, no sé qué pensar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y qué es toda esta tontería acerca de que necesitas el dinero? ¿Styles está en algún tipo de problema financiero? Hemos tenido un montón de nuevos contratos entrando y sé que ya no soy el encargado de las cuentas, no desde que tu padre las cogió, pero... ― Louis dejó de hablar cuando vio a Harry vacilar y una terrible sospecha se le ocurrió. ―¿Qué? Por el amor de Dios, dime lo que está pasando. ¿Estamos en problemas? Sé que el anciano no estaba bien y sabemos que no hizo las mejores elecciones al final, ¿pero cuán malo es?

Harry se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. No hizo nada para tranquilizar a Louis.

―Maldita sea, me estás asustando aquí, Harry. Me preocupo por esta empresa. Maldita sea, he trabajado aquí durante los últimos diez años, por lo que si estamos en problemas, lo quiero saber.

Harry finalmente se detuvo y cuando lo miró tenía un aspecto tan desgraciado, que Louis lanzó la precaución al viento y envolvió al otro hombre en un abrazo de oso. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con un agarre desesperado, que rompió las cuerdas del corazón de Louis.

―Confía en mí, jefe. Déjame entrar y ayudar.

Harry empujó contra Louis y él de mala gana lo dejó ir.

―Maldita sea, necesito una copa. Vamos a salir de aquí y voy a contártelo todo, lo prometo. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, ¡por el amor de Dios! Deberíamos estar ahí fuera divirtiéndonos y no tratando con toda esta mierda.

Cuando Louis no se movió y se limitó a mirarlo, Harry juró.

―Muy bien, será a tu manera, entonces. Sólo prométeme que tendré mi bebida cuando te lo cuente todo.

―Tú la tendrás. Estoy en realidad, atrasado. Debería estar en casa de mi hermana para su fiesta anual de Año Nuevo, pero me perdonará si llevo una cita, así que habla.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron muy abiertos con sus palabras y Louis se dio cuenta con un chasquido que quería decirlas. Independientemente de lo que Harry estaba a punto de decirle, no podía simplemente irse. Su conexión ya era muy fuerte e intensa. No sólo porque considerase  _Styles_ _ & Son_ su hogar lejos de casa, aunque esto tuvo mucho que ver. El viejo le dio una oportunidad cuando muchos no lo hubieran hecho. No cuando Louis estaba lejos de tener un pasado estelar. No muchos empleadores amablemente aceptaban un pequeño registro de arresto de pequeño hurto, robo y asalto. Al juez no le importaba que Louis estuviera tratando de defender a su hermana de un grupo de bandidos.

Los hijos de puta habrían violado a Kenna si no hubiera intervenido, pero era su palabra y la de Kenna contra la de ellos y él había maltratado al idiota un poco demasiado. Incluso cuando era un adolescente, Louis era más valiente que la mayoría y gracias a boxeo, en el que su madre le había inscrito para mantenerlo fuera de problemas, sabía cómo manejarlo. El hijo de puta que atacó a su hermana todavía cojeaba. Louis sintió una extraña punzada de culpa por esto, pero la mayoría de las veces, solo sentía que hizo lo correcto.

En cualquier caso, todo el fracaso fue un punto de inflexión para su familia. Estando en la prisión, tuvo la oportunidad de revisar su educación y mamá había empezado a mudarse de municipio, lo que significó un cambio a una propiedad mucho más agradable y un nuevo comienzo para todos ellos.

Conseguir el trabajo en Styles había sido la cereza encima del helado y Louis se elevó a si mismo desde los puestos más bajos de la fábrica. El viejo pagó nuevos cursos de formación para Louis y lo puso a cargo de las cuentas. Louis había estado tan sorprendido como cuando el viejo Harry tomó ese lado del propio negocio, pero, como gerente de oficina, Louis tenía bastante que hacer. Ahora, tenía todo tipo de sospechas acerca de lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaban esos pensamientos, ni un poco.

―¿Una cita?― Preguntó Harry y sonrió, Louis se encogió de hombros.

―Tenemos que empezar en alguna parte, y ya te lo dije, no voy a ser sólo una aventura, así que, para que puedas ver donde te estás metiendo por estar saliendo conmigo, vas a conocer a mi loca hermana.¿No eres alérgico a los gatos, verdad?

Harry parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

―¿No por qué?

Louis le sonrió y usó sus dedos para contar.

―En el último recuento, tenía nueve de ellos. Los alimenta para el refugio de gatos local. El único problema es que tiende a querer mantener, al menos, uno de los gatitos a los que cuida y luego siempre hay aquellos que no pueden ser reubicados y se los queda todos. Como Alexander lidia con ella, nunca lo sabré, pero él es tan suave como ella, así que encajan entre sí.

―Entiendo― Dijo Harry.―¿Y a ella no le importará si me llevas?

―¿Importarle?― Louis se rió y no se atrevía a mirar al otro hombre. ―No, a ella no le importará lo más mínimo. Más bien estará haciendo volteretas porque por fin estoy con alguien.  _―Y no tener que escuchar mis divagaciones de bebido sobre mi amor no correspondido por mi caliente jefe._  Louis añadió mentalmente estas palabras. No pensaba que Harry estuviera listo para escucharlas sin embargo, y dependiendo de lo que le dijese, no creía que quisiera decirlas más.

_Sí, y mis bolas pueden empezar a pivotar hacia otro lado y yo convertirme en un_ _hetero_ _. No va a suceder,_ _Louis_ _._

Algunos de sus procesos de pensamiento debían haberse mostrado en su cara porque Harry lo miraba con una curiosa expresión en su rostro.

―Así que, habla, jefe.¿Qué es toda esta mierda que escuché?

🥀

Harry tomó una respiración profunda. Habría preferido tener esta conversación con un par de cervezas, pero tal vez fuese mejor. A Louis no le gustaría lo que tenía que decir, y si iban a tener una relación, entonces tenían que empezar con la más pura verdad.

―En primer lugar, Styles no está en problemas, al menos, ya no.

Las cejas de Louis subieron con eso y Harry le dio una sonrisa triste.

―Es posible que desees sentarte para la siguiente pieza.― Dijo.

―¿Por qué?― Louis preguntó y Harry suspiró.

―Porque no estoy orgulloso de las conclusiones a las que llegué, cuando por primera vez me hice cargo y miré las cuentas.

Louis maldijo en voz baja y se dejó caer en su silla.

―Sé que no fuiste tú, pero cuando miré las discrepancias y luego miré tu expediente personal...

La risa sin humor de Louis se hizo eco entre ellos.

―Oh, déjame adivinar... Una vez ladrón, siempre es un ladrón, entonces por supuesto si había algo malo con las cuentas, tenía que ser yo. A pesar del hecho de que todos los errores se hicieron antes de esa fecha, cuando tu padre era responsable de las mismas. Jódete.

Harry se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. No estaba completamente sorprendido cuando Louis se encogió de hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

―Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, Louis. Eso no es una excusa, es sólo un hecho y fue sólo un pensamiento fugaz. Cuando realmente miré las cuentas, se hizo evidente que no eras tú, pero... ―Él gimió y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, frente a Louis, que lo miraba a través de los párpados entrecerrados. Con los puños cerrados en los muslos, estaba sentado inmóvil en una bola apretada de músculos tensos, el tic enojado en su mandíbula era su único movimiento. Se veía tan delicioso y Harry obligó a su cerebro a alejarse de los pensamientos lujuriosos que lo consumían. Ahora no era el momento para el sexo, pero era una pena.

Pensamientos del verdadero culpable detrás del desorden atenuaron su ardor al instante.

―Es difícil de admitir, incluso a mí mismo, que mi padre, al que siempre admiré, podría liarlo tanto.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda y se estiró para poner una gran mano en el muslo de Harry. El contacto pesado y caliente le hizo aterrizar y sonrió a la compasión que vio en los ojos de color azules de Louis.

―¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la enfermedad de mi padre, Louis? ¿Qué es lo que cualquiera aquí en la oficina sabe?

―Enfermedad relacionada con el estrés, que provocó un ataque al corazón, lo que exigió que asumieras el mando. Él se está recuperando en casa.― Louis se detuvo y se quedó pensativo.― Al menos esa es la versión oficial.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

―Y la vibración no oficial en la oficina es...

―Exactamente la misma. Estoy seguro de eso. Tu padre no merecía nada menos.

―Gracias por eso, pero necesito saber que estaban diciendo antes de eso― Dijo Harry y Louis aumentó la presión sobre la rodilla de Harry.

―Lo más favorecedor de todo, era que se estaba volviendo loco. Lo más ridículo era que él estaba tomando drogas.

Harry hizo una mueca ante la verdad detrás de esas palabras.

―En lo personal, yo solo estaba preocupado por él. Con mi madre fue de la misma manera. Sólo que en su caso, ella se deterioró muy rápidamente, así que no pudimos hacer nada. Ella caminó delante de un camión en uno de sus momentos confusos.

Harry juró y Louis lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Lo siento, Louis. Eso es sólo... ¡Maldita sea!

Louis se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

―Eso es lo que es y ocurrió hace muchos años. En cierto modo, era mejor. Madre habría odiado a la mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo. Siempre había sido tan independiente. De todos modos, esto no se trata de mí, sino de tu padre. ¿La enfermedad de Alzheimer, verdad?

El interior de Harry se encogió, como siempre sucedía cuando ponía nombre a la enfermedad que lenta, pero seguramente, estaba robándole a su padre.

―Sí. Padre se volvió descuidado, hizo algunas malas inversiones y, en un impulso, hizo esta ridícula alianza con la Corporación Adams. Nathaniel Adams aprovechó la confusión de mi padre. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a dios por el ataque cardíaco, que no solo consiguió un diagnóstico definitivo, si no que le obligó a dimitir y dejarme a mí al mando. Por lo tanto, he heredado toda esta confusión y a la querida Felicia Adams, para completar.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió, con la mención de la mujer que le había perseguido con determinación tenaz los últimos seis meses y que simplemente no podía aceptar un no por respuesta.

―Sí, entonces ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Ella solo decidió que erais pareja?― Preguntó Louis y la incertidumbre en sus ojos hizo que el pecho de Harry se sintiera apretado.

―No exactamente. Lo que mucha gente no sabe acerca de ella es que es una drogadicta en recuperación.― Louis silbó entre dientes y Harry asintió. ―Sí, el dinero de su padre hace que esta pequeña golosina no llegue a los quioscos. Cuando la conocí, ella había acabado de salir de rehabilitación y confundió mi atención educada con mucho más de lo que era. Parte de su personalidad adicta. Claramente, su padre vio una oportunidad para que ella se estableciera y lo alentó. Mi padre pensó que esta era la mejor idea y Adams lo puso como condición para la fusión. Cuando me hice cargo y me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, pisé los frenos. He trabajado hasta la saciedad para asegurarme de que no tenemos que hacer eso. Joder, si mi padre estuviera en su sano juicio, nunca habría considerado una fusión en las condiciones de Adams. Styles siempre se ha enorgullecido de sus vínculos con la comunidad local y sus normas comerciales éticas. Estaría condenado si permitiera ser absorbido por la Corporación Adams. Podemos ser pequeños, pero Styles es sinónimo de calidad y con el reciente acuerdo con el ejército, que pude garantizar, estaremos bien. Yo sabía que mis días en el ejército serían muy útiles en algún momento.

Él sonrió a Louis y el otro hombre asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Era una sonrisa pecaminosamente sexy que hizo acelerar la respiración de Harry y otras partes suyas se pusieron de repente alertas y gritaron  _Ven con Papá._

―De todos modos, esto es, en pocas palabras, el resumen de los últimos seis meses. Estamos lejos de estar en el paraíso y, sí, estaríamos mucho más financieramente estables con el dinero de Adams, pero como no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo sobre los términos, no voy a perder el tiempo con esto. Además, dudo que el padre de Felicia vaya a querer algo conmigo, una vez que ella corra hacia él. El hombre tiene un punto ciego cuando se trata de los fallos de su hija. Me da miedo pensar con qué veneno va a llenar su mente y eso realmente no importa. A decir verdad, me siento un poco mal por ella. Siempre lo tuvo todo entregado en bandeja y se le dio una visión distorsionada del mundo. Sólo espero que pueda recuperar sus sentidos y encontrar un poco de felicidad en su vida, ya que sin duda no es feliz ahora.

Él respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cara. Todo aquel arrebato sin duda liberaría los demonios de un hombre.

―Entonces es eso. Todo el lío y si todavía me quieres después de todo esto, entonces, por el amor de Dios, vamos a salir de aquí. Necesito una bebida y a ti, no necesariamente en ese orden.

🥀

Louis entrecerró los ojos deslumbrado por faros que se reflejaban en el espejo, cuando el coche de Harry lo siguió al estacionamiento de su apartamento. El viaje a Kings Langley desde su oficina en Watford, tardó menos de media hora, ya que las carreteras habían sido limpiadas, pero aun así fueron los más largos treinta minutos de su vida.

Los pensamientos y las emociones se arremolinaron alrededor de su cerebro, como una arena movediza que le estiraba hacia abajo y se negaba a dejarlo ir. Tener a Harry abriéndose a él y darse cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común, hombre, eso era un territorio peligroso. Si Louis no hubiese estado enamorado antes, sin duda él ahora lo estaba y, por supuesto, estaba el pequeño detalle de Harry ser su jefe. No importaría ni un poco, si fuera todo bien, pero llegaría el día en que no se llevasen...

Un fuerte golpe en su ventana lo sacudió de su angustia interior y apagó el motor, agarró su chaqueta y la bufanda del asiento trasero y se bajó de su coche. Las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente desde que salieron de la oficina y una ráfaga de viento frío sopló desde el lago detrás de su edificio. Estaba alimentado por el canal Grand Union*, y en términos generales, el entorno era idílico, pero ahora el aire se congelaba delante de sus caras cuando exhalaban.

_(*. Parte del sistema de canales británicos. Su línea principal comienza en Londres y termina en_ _Birmingham_ _, que se extiende por 220 km con 166 bloqueos.)_

Harry golpeó sus pies y se sopló las manos.

―Joder, date prisa. Un bonito lugar, pero me prometiste una bebida y hace mucho frío aquí fuera.

Con la luz de las farolas detrás de él y su gran cuerpo cubierto por su abrigo de lana, el pelo marrón ondulado brillaba alrededor de su cabeza como un halo y Louis sonrió. Lo que había planeado para ellos, sin duda haría que cualquier aureola se deslizase.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso, Louis? Y si sigues mirándome así, todas las apuestas serán anuladas. De hecho, ¿vamos a olvidar la bebida y simplemente desnudarnos?― Se acercó hasta que sus pechos estuvieron tocándose, apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Louis y en el techo de su coche.

Louis gimió suavemente mientras Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos, hasta que sus labios se cernieron sobre Louis.

―Te quiero tanto, bebé. Es un milagro que no haya gozado en los pantalones todavía.― Para probar su punto, molió la mitad inferior de su cuerpo contra Louis, e incluso a través de sus capas combinadas de prendas de vestir, Louis podía sentir la evidencia sólida del pene erecto del hombre. Levantó las manos, las enterró en el cabello de Harry y echó la cabeza hacia delante, aplastando sus labios unidos.

Harry abrió la boca en un gruñido y Louis deslizó su lengua firme, fresca y sensual, hasta que sus lenguas se batieron en duelo juntas, en una danza de apareamiento que hizo, también, que quisiera simplemente arrastrar a Harry, subir las escaleras y follarlo hasta la inconsciencia.

Ellos lucharon por la supremacía, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a ceder un centímetro de control y cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos estaban respirando con dificultad. Louis bajó las manos lentamente, hasta que pudo enredarlas en las solapas del abrigo de su jefe y tomando una respiración profunda, que sólo sirvió para inhalar el aroma masculino de Harry en sus pulmones, empujó al otro hombre a distancia.

―Lo sé, pero le prometí a Kenna una rápida visita y ella está emocionada de conocerte, así que tenemos que hacer acto de presencia. No está lejos, al otro lado del canal, y... ― dejó de hablar cuando Harry dio un paso atrás y se rió.

―Y ¿cómo esperas que vayamos a través del canal? No me gustaría nadar en el verano y mucho menos ahora. Voy a congelarme mis bolas y me gustaría usarlas más tarde, gracias.

Hizo un guiño a Louis, e incluso en la penumbra Louis no podía perderse el brillo travieso en los ojos del otro hombre.

―Mocoso.― Murmuró y Harry hizo una reverencia burlona.

―Siempre.― Dijo y ambos se echaron a reír. Era tan bueno escuchar la risa de Harry y parecía muy bien reír, también.

Él dio un codazo al otro hombre y comenzó a caminar alrededor de los apartamentos hasta que llegaron al sendero que corría a lo largo del canal. Estaba mal iluminado, pero con el cielo sin nubes y la luna brillante podían ver perfectamente bien. El frío suelo crujía bajo sus pasos combinados y cayeron en un agradable silencio mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

―Cuidado.― Louis dijo, mientras cruzaban el pequeño puente sobre el canal.― Es resbaladizo en esta época del año.

Ciertamente, tuvo que agarrarse la barandilla un par de veces cuando sus pies se deslizaron y Harry lo agarró por debajo de su codo para sostenerlo.

―Será mejor que no bebamos demasiado. Hacer esto borracho, podría ponerse interesante después. ―Dijo él y Louis se rió.

―Sí, es verdad. A menudo duermo en casa de mi hermana, pero no esta noche. ―Sonrió a Harry y el otro hombre le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con una sonrisa.

―¡Espero que no!― Dijo.

―Casi allí. Sólo a través de este callejón, no te puedes perder su casa. Es la más iluminada.

Ciertamente las decoraciones de Kenna iluminaban todo el callejón sin salida, donde su modesta casita estaba situada y Harry se detuvo.

―Mierda. Creo que le gusta la Navidad, ¿verdad?― Preguntó y Louis se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda para poner a Harry en movimiento.

―Sí, se puede decir eso. Te dije que estaba loca.

Un gran Santa Claus inflable les dio la bienvenida en el jardín delantero, junto con los renos iluminados y un pingüino. Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a la casa y vio otro, más pequeño Papá Noel, subiendo por el lado de la ventana.

Los colores brillantes de las numerosas luces exteriores se reflejaban en el cabello rizado de Harry y brillaban en su cara mientras absorbía todo, aparentemente aturdido, en silencio. Si no fuera por la pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en las comisuras de sus labios carnosos, Louis se habría preocupado. Kenna era lo último de la familia que le quedaba y era terriblemente importante para él que a Harry le gustase y viceversa. Así que,¿por qué lo llevó allí, de todos los días? Esto iba a convertirse en un desastre. Estaba en la punta de la lengua, simplemente sugerir que lo olvidasen y volvieran a casa cuando la puerta se abrió y una Kenna tamaño misil voló a través del césped y se arrojó a los brazos de Louis. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás mientras Kenna le llenaba la cara de besos y le gritaba al oído.

―Estás aquí por fin. Feliz Año Nuevo, ¡hermano mayor! Alex, aumenta el volumen de la música. Vamos a empezar la fiesta.

Louis miró por encima de su cabeza a su cuñado, que se rió y asintió con diversión irónica. Con 2,01 metros de altura, Alexander Garrison era mucho más alto que la mayoría de la gente, incluyendo a Louis y Harry y más especialmente a los 1,62 de altura de Kenna, pero no había duda del amor que brillaba en sus ojos azules cuando veía a su diminuta esposa dejar a Louis y lanzarse sobre su jefe. Harry se mostró sorprendido cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le bajó la cabeza hasta que le pudo besar en los labios.

―Estoy tan feliz de verte a ti también, Harry. Finalmente, mi hermano hizo un movimiento.

Louis se estremeció y lanzó una mirada suplicante a Alex, que recibió el mensaje, se detuvo detrás de su pareja y sacó a su esposa de encima del jefe de Louis.

―Gatita, deja que el hombre entre en la casa y descanse. Estarás planificando su boda después. ―Hizo un guiño a Harry cuando lo dijo, dobló las rodillas y lanzó a una Kenna riendo sobre su hombro. Kenna se retorcía y gritaba hasta que le golpeó en el culo dos veces. Un movimiento que hizo que las cejas de Harry se disparasen hasta la línea de su cabello e hizo que Louis se estremeciese de nuevo. Entonces él se acercó a Harry y sonrió.

―Encantado de conocerte. Soy Alex. Siéntete como en casa. Voy a dejar que Louis te presente a todo el mundo mientras le enseño a mi incontrolable Sum... Err... Esposa cómo comportarse. Vuelvo en un momento.― Con eso, se volvió hacia casa con Kenna murmurando para él. Un incómodo silencio cayó entre los dos hombres.

Louis se aclaró la garganta y Harry lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

―Familia interesante, Louis.

Louis se encogió de hombros e intentó un aire de indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

―Te dije que estaba loca.

―Están en el estilo de vida, ¿verdad? ―Él preguntó y Louis y casi se tragó la lengua. No sólo por el hecho de Harry hacer esta pregunta, sino también porque él no parecía, al menos, perturbado por este último desarrollo.

Cuando Louis consiguió asentir débilmente, Harry estrechó sus ojos y la mirada caliente que le dio a Louis casi lo tuvo corriéndose en los pantalones.

―¿Estás en este estilo de vida también? ―Le preguntó. Louis tomó una respiración profunda y sostuvo la mirada interrogante del otro hombre.

―La verdad no. Me involucro cuando me conviene, como la mayoría de la gente, creo.¿Sería un problema si lo estuviera? ―Le preguntó.

―No, sólo quiero saber dónde estoy. Me gusta participar, esto es todo. ―Sonrió a Louis, cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso. Fue un simple roce de sus labios uno contra el otro, pero fue suficiente para calmar la última de las pequeñas preocupaciones de Louis, e hizo desear que pudieran darse prisa.

―Bueno, vamos allá, conocerás al resto de ellos. Sólo estamos Kenna y yo de mi parte, pero Alex es uno de cinco, así que prepárate.

🥀

Varias horas y varias cervezas después, la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas con la información y la sobrecarga de alcohol con la que había sido bombardeada. Estaba conociendo a la familia de su futuro amante ―Sonrió ante la idea y tuvo que ajustar su pene lejos de la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros― y no llegaba a conocerlos.

Fiel a sus palabras, Louis había presentado a Harry a todos en la casa, además de los numerosos gatos, que se escondieron bajo los pies, y con los cuales se había tropezado en más de una ocasión. Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente por qué Louis estaba tan cómodo en su propia piel. Cada uno de los cuñados de Louis había recibido a Harry con una sonrisa y una aceptación tranquila de sus circunstancias que le habían quitado el aliento. Si sólo más personas fueran así, el mundo sería un lugar extremadamente más bello, eso seguro. Él sabía que no iba a tener este nivel de aceptación de su propia familia, si su padre aún lo reconociese cuando finalmente hablase con él.

Ayudó, por supuesto, que el hermano de Alex estaba allí con su marido, su hermana con lo que eran claramente sus dos sumisos y el resto de ellos, que parecían dispuestos a asentarse en relaciones más convencionales. Un grupo de adolescentes ―la multitud local, parecía que Alex era el líder del club juvenil― entraba y salía y los otros tres hijos de la hermana de Alex se habían añadido a la cacofonía de ruidos. Finalmente habían caído en un sofá, después de que el Big Ben tocó el Año Nuevo en la pantalla plana de televisión que dominaba una de las paredes de la sala de estar y después de haber compartido un supercaliente beso con Louis en el momento de la medianoche, Harry había buscado la relativa calma de la habitación de invitados del piso de arriba para hacer una llamada de Año Nuevo a su padre. La enfermera del anciano, finalmente, había respondido a su teléfono sólo para decirle a Harry que ahora no era un buen momento.

―Tuvo un mal día y no se da cuenta de qué día es. Finalmente conseguí hacerle dormir, así que es mejor dejarlo descansar, Sr. Styles.―Ella dijo y Harry suspiró.

―Okay. ¿Podrías decirle que le llamé Louise?

―Por supuesto, señor y Feliz Año Nuevo para usted.

―Sí, Feliz Año Nuevo, Louise.

Harry colgó con una mueca y bebió el resto de la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, con un largo trago. Maldita sea, todo se había ido al infierno y regresado. Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Ponerse tan borracho como una cuba, y adormecer esa mierda.

Su salida de la habitación fue obstruida por una muy pequeña versión femenina de Louis.

―Aquí estás. Mi hermano te está buscando. Creo que quiere llevarte a casa, para poder hacer la danza horizontal.― Ella le sonrió, cuando el asombro de Harry por su franqueza debió mostrarse en su cara.

―Oh, no estés tan conmocionado. Debes haberte dado cuenta de que esta familia está lejos de ser convencional y gracias por eso. Imagínate lo aburrido que sería.

Ella le miró de arriba a abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados y a pesar de la ventaja de su altura, Harry se sintió de unos tres centímetros bajo su revisión. Kenna podría ser la sumisa de Alex, pero ahora, era más una leona defendiendo lo que era suyo y sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

―Mi hermano se preocupa mucho por ti, así que a menos que sea serio, es mejor terminar con esto ahora. No quiero que te confundas con él y si rompes su corazón, te perseguiré y cortaré tus bolas con una cuchara sin filo. ―Ella le sonrió, se volvió y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. ―Para que lo sepas. Louis, ¡el chico amante está aquí! Muy borracho por lo que puedo decir, así que llévalo a casa antes de que vomite en mi alfombra.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, miró la botella vacía en la mano, e inmediatamente deseó no haber sacudido su cerebro.

―Aquí estás, jefe. Oh querido, parece que mi pequeña molesta tenía razón. ¿Cuántas de esas que ya te has tomado y qué haces aquí?― Harry trató de responder, pero no parecía ser capaz de coordinar sus miembros al bajar por las escaleras y hablar al mismo tiempo, entonces contestó con un gruñido y negoció los pasos. Ciertamente, no había muchos y ¿por qué todavía se movían? Tal vez no debería haber bebido ese ponche antes de subir las escaleras. Mezclar bebidas nunca fue una buena idea y la última botella de cerveza parecía haber acabado con él.

La risa de Louis sonó en su oído y tropezó, el aire frío le golpeó la cara y el mundo giró.

―Oh, mierda, no, no lo hagas. Alex, ¿nos das una mano para llevarlo a casa?

―Por supuesto.

Los brazos fuertes fueron alrededor de su cintura y Harry murmuró una protesta.

―No estoy bebido. Puedo caminar, yo puedo.

―Claro que puedes, jefe. ―Ese rugido en sus oídos... Casi podía tener sexo con la suave voz de Louis, y se lanzó a besarlo, perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae.

Más risas sonaron y fue cogido hacia atrás en una posición semierecta. El aire frío que golpeaba su rostro hizo que su estómago se revolviese y Harry murmuró algo, pero incluso él no podía entender lo que estaba tratando de decir. Y tenía que decir algo importante a Louis, algo que no podía esperar. El resto del camino a casa se convirtió en un borrón y con una cierta cantidad de alivio Harry plantó su cara en lo que parecía una colcha de una cama blanda. La cama de Louis, si el aroma delicioso a su alrededor era una pista.

―Vamos, niño grande. Vamos a dormir para deshacernos de tu borrachera y hablaremos por la mañana. 

La voz de Louis en su oído fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de que el olvido del sueño tirase de él hacia abajo.

🥀

Harry entrecerró los ojos debido a la luz del sol que fluía por la habitación extraña, mientras levantaba la cabeza de la almohada, y gimió. Jesús, ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior y dónde estaba Louis? Él recordaba lo suficiente de la noche para saber que Louis lo había llevado a casa y tenía... Mierda, se desmayó a mitad de camino de desnudarse.

El delicioso aroma del café alcanzó su nariz, segundos antes de que Louis empujase la puerta de la habitación. Desnudo como el día en que nació y luciendo una erección que rivalizaba con la erección matutina de Harry, con una bandeja que contenía el elixir de la vida, un vaso de agua y una sonrisa maliciosa que dirigió a Harry.

―Feliz Año Nuevo, jefe.

Puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, le ofreció a Harry dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Harry se las tragó y se estremeció de nuevo con la calidad áspera de su garganta. Louis sonrió de nuevo ―en simpatía, Harry supuso― aunque era difícil determinar a través de la visión de sus ojos borrosos y la banda de trompeteros que parecía haber hecho su residencia en su cabeza.

―Feliz Año Nuevo.― Logró murmurar esas pocas palabras y volvió a caer en la cama con un gemido. ―Nunca voy a beber de nuevo.

―Por supuesto que no lo harás. Aquí, siéntate, toma tu dosis de cafeína y toma una ducha. Te sentirás mejor después, lo prometo.

Harry miró al otro hombre con los ojos entrecerrados y decidió que Louis tenía que ser una especie de sádico. Nadie era tan feliz por la mañana y estaba dispuesto a torturar a otro ser humano para que se sentase. Los platillos resonaban en su cabeza, todos decidieron batir juntos discordantes y Harry gimió y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. 

―Joder.

El bufido divertido de Louis se unió a los instrumentos de percusión que golpeaban contra su cráneo. Harry cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

―Por desgracia, no lo hemos hecho todavía. No creo que masturbarse con imágenes tuyas desmayado sobre mi cama cuenta como joderte y me encuentro más que dispuesto a hacerlo, así que sé un buen chico, bébete el café y, por amor de Dios, tomate un baño, hombre.

Diversión teñía esas palabras, pero había un punto subyacente que fue registrado por el cerebro empañado en la cabeza de Harry y abrió un ojo para mirar a Louis. La intensidad de su mirada le hizo tragar y todos los pensamientos conscientes huyeron de su cerebro cuando Louis le agarró las manos y las envolvió alrededor de la taza de café.

―El café, baño, jodida, en ese orden.

Louis le hizo un guiño y Harry hizo lo que se le dijo. La palmada en el trasero hizo que tropezase al salir de la cama y Louis señaló al baño. La palmada hizo que su pene se endureciese.

Louis se dio cuenta, por supuesto, envolvió su mano alrededor del eje de Harry y bombeó un par de veces. Placer exquisito se disparó a través del sistema de Harry y puso una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

―Joder, Louis, deja de hacer eso, o nunca llegaré a la ducha. Louis se rió, le mordió el hombro suavemente, soltó su polla y golpeó su trasero de nuevo.

―No tardes demasiado tiempo en el baño, o me veré obligado a unirme a ti.

Harry gimió y sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Esto debería ser un impedimento o una promesa?― Él no entendió la respuesta riéndose de Louis cuando tropezó en el cuarto de baño. Cuando consiguió finalmente hacer sus necesidades, lavarse las manos y cepillarse los dientes con el cepillo de dientes de repuesto que había encontrado apoyado en el fregadero, se sentía casi humano. 

El caudal de agua caliente de la ducha lo reanimó aún más, permaneció bajo la ducha y dejó que el chorro de agua caliente corriese sobre él. No estuvo del todo sorprendido al oír la puerta de la ducha abrirse y cerrarse, tomó una respiración profunda cuando abrió los ojos. Louis estaba de espaldas a él y Harry consiguió su primer buen vistazo al dragón de Louis. Le cubría la espalda, las alas batiendo violentamente y la obra de arte era suprema. A través de los anchos hombros de Louis, el músculo de la espalda y su delicioso culo, la mirada de Harry siguió el rastro de tinta, dándole necesidad de tocar al hombre. Dejó que sus manos siguiesen el rastro de su inspección visual.

Su pene volvió a la vida, con una velocidad y fuerza que lo dejó mareado, cuando el gemido lleno de lujuria de Louis se estremeció en el espacio confinado de su ducha y los músculos de su amante se tensaron bajo la punta de los dedos de Harry.

―Esto es demasiado, bebé. ―Harry pasó los dedos por la espalda de Louis hasta que llegó a los globos de su culo. Exprimiendo la carne firme de las nalgas de su amante fue dejando varios besos en la espalda de Louis. Tomó un poco de maniobras complicadas en el espacio confinado, pero consiguió caer de rodillas y continuó su camino hacia abajo. Louis maldijo entre dientes y llevó las manos a los azulejos de la pared para apoyarse cuando Harry extendió las nalgas de su amante y le lamió desde las bolas pesadas de Louis hasta su ano.

Louis se tensó y se quedó sin aliento cuando endureció la lengua y empujó a través del anillo de músculo, mientras conducía una mano a alrededor para agarrar el grosor de su eje.

―Joder, Harry, no tienes que...  _Jesús._

La polla de Louis se sacudió y latió en el agarre firme de Harry y los músculos tensos que guardan la entrada trasera de Louis apretaron alrededor de su lengua, en un agarre involuntario que le dijo a Harry, en términos muy claros, lo cerca que estaba Louis de llegar. El juego anal era algo que siempre le había gustado. La mera intimidad del acto mostraba cuánto se confiaba en la otra persona. Él se retiró lentamente y gruñó las palabras en los muslos suaves de Louis, mientras acariciaba las bolas pesadas del hombre.

―Date la vuelta, bebé. Quiero probarte.

Louis cumplió la orden con tanta prisa que casi se deslizó sobre el suelo resbaladizo, Harry se rió y agarró las caderas de Louis para sostenerlo. Jadeó con el flujo de agua que lo golpeó directamente en la cara y Louis se acercó a cerrar el agua. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, llenos de lujuria, su respiración pesada era el único sonido en el pequeño capullo de vapor íntimo, hasta que Harry extendió la mano para apretar la polla de Louis. Larga, gruesa y dura, que se levantaba hasta el ombligo de Louis, que dejó caer su cabeza contra las baldosas y cerró sus manos a su lado cuando Harry lamió las gotas de semen que goteaban constantemente de la sensible cabeza del otro hombre.

―Maldita sea, no voy a durar dos segundos, jefe. ―Escuchar a Louis dirigirse a él de ese modo, cuando iba hacia abajo en el otro hombre le hizo algo a Harry. Su pene saltó y sus bolas se volvieron apretadas, abrió la boca y se tragó todo el pene de Louis hasta que la punta de la erección de su amante golpeó el fondo de su garganta. Harry tragó, bebiendo el suspiro de Louis, mientras cogía el pelo de Harry, al parecer, incapaz de evitarlo y empujó más profundamente en su boca.

Él interrumpió temporalmente el suministro de aire de Harry, que se deleitaba con la punzada de dolor de las uñas de Louis excavando en su cuero cabelludo, la quemadura en sus pulmones y la deglución frenética que tenía que hacer para evitar atragantarse. Diminutos chorros de la esencia de Louis fueron su recompensa, rozó la polla de Louis con los dientes cuando Louis la sacó ligeramente para dejar que respirase.

―Muy bien, prepárate, jefe. ―Harry miró hacia arriba para ver la cara de Louis retorcerse, como si tuviera dolor y entonces él jodió la boca de Harry con un abandono imprudente, que lo envió a su propio cielo a una necesidad elevada. Fiel a su palabra, tomó meros momentos para que el pene de Louis comenzara a pulsar y las mejillas de su culo se tensaran bajo la punta de los dedos de Harry, antes de que Louis disparase chorro tras chorro de espeso semen en la garganta de Harry.

Tragó con avidez, deleitándose con el grito ronco de Louis disfrutando. Antes de que hubiera acabado de venirse, Louis le tiró de los pelos y aplastó sus labios juntos. Harry le devolvió el beso, enterrando las manos en los mojados mechones de pelo de Louis que colgaban en un lío húmedo alrededor de sus rasgos suaves. Él gimió en el beso cuando sus penes se frotaron uno contra el otro y el casi flácido pene de Louis se endureció de nuevo.

Él rompió el beso y besó el pecho de Louis hasta que llegó al pezón decorado con un anillo y tiró con fuerza. Louis silbó a través de los dientes y se vengó agarrando las bolas de Harry y apretando su pene. Dolor agradable se disparó, atravesando a Harry y gruñó su necesidad de venirse en el cuello de Louis, cuando Louis lo atrajo de nuevo hacia arriba de los cabellos. Sus ojos se encontraron y Louis envolvió un puño alrededor del dolorido pene de Harry y comenzó a ordeñarlo. La excitación corrió por las venas de Harry como si estuviera siendo apuñalado por dardos de dolor y sus bolas se volvieron apretadas.

―Dios, tan bueno, yo voy a... _¡Joderrr!_

Louis se rió y tomó el resto del gruñido de Harry en el caliente beso que él le dio. Fue sólo cuando sacó la última gota de semen fuera del pene de Harry y el placer se volvió dolor por sobre estimulación, que Louis lo soltó y abrió el agua de nuevo. Lavó las pruebas de su unión y, con los brazos alrededor uno del otro, descansó sus frentes juntas mientras esperaban que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

Cuando se normalizó, Louis alargó la mano por el lado de Harry para obtener el gel de ducha. Con su marca registrada, que era su sonrisa maliciosa, se sirvió un poco en sus manos y comenzó a extenderlo todo sobre Harry. Ningún centímetro de piel se quedó intacto en medio de los cariños murmurados y cuando el último remanente de la espuma había sido lavado, los dos estaban ostentando enormes erecciones de nuevo.

Cuando Harry fue a devolver el favor a Louis y lavarlo, este le golpeó las manos.

―Si me tocas ahora, todo habrá terminado y quiero correrme en tu culo.

Louis gruñó las palabras entre besos arriba y abajo por su cara y el estómago de Harry se hundió con la cálida promesa detrás de estas palabras.

―Si me quieres así.― Añadió Louis y se alejó. Con el pecho jadeando por el esfuerzo de introducir aire en sus pulmones, Harry sólo pudo asentir su consentimiento y Louis le dio un abrazo que quería que no acabase nunca. ―Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, así que voy a ser suave, pero, joder, he estado fantaseando acerca de tomarte durante meses. Tengo que follarte, jefe.

En respuesta, Harry se desenvolvió a sí mismo fuera de los brazos de Louis, abrió la puerta de la ducha y salió con las piernas bobas.

―Estaré esperando. No tardes demasiado tiempo, bebé.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Louis iluminó su rostro y Harry casi se tropieza en la ola de afecto que lo consumía en ese momento. No había ninguna duda de la profundidad de la emoción que brillaba en los ojos de Louis. Un resplandor de respuesta apareció en el pecho de Harry e hizo que tuviera problemas para respirar y hablar era imposible.¿Era eso lo que se siente al enamorarse, verdadera e irrevocablemente?¿Y era posible después de un tiempo tan corto? No es que no conociese a Louis desde hacía meses, pero estrictamente sobre una base profesional. Aun así, aprendió todo lo que había que saber durante esos meses. Sabía que Louis era firme y confiable, leal hasta el final y un duro trabajador, que eran cualidades que valoraba en una persona. Además de esto, un gran sentido del humor y la capacidad de no tomarse demasiado en serio, y el hombre era perfecto, y, por algún golpe de suerte, joder, quería a Harry tanto como Harry lo quería a él.

Harry golpeó la puerta del baño en su prisa por llegar a la habitación y tomar su lugar en la cama y la risa despreocupada de Louis se hizo eco en su oído.

🥀

Louis se quedó en la ducha justo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir la rabiosa erección bajo control. Al final, la única manera de lograr esto fue masturbase rápidamente. No quería atacar a Harry como un maníaco hambriento de sexo. No, el hombre merecía lento y cuidadoso. Mostraría Harry cuánto lo amaba a través de su vida amorosa. Lo que compartieron en la ducha fue frenético, apasionado y muy intenso y Louis estaba tan seguro como podría estar, que él vio las mismas emociones que estaba sintiendo reflejadas en él. Estos eran los primeros días, claro, pero nunca se sintió tan feliz. Incluso cuando Harry se había desmayado encima de él la noche anterior. Tener a su jefe roncando en su cama y ser capaz de sostenerlo durante toda la noche, era la manera perfecta de comenzar el Año Nuevo para Louis.

La polla rebelde de Louis volvió a la vida cuando finalmente entró en la habitación. Boca abajo en la cama estaba Harry. Estaba mirando algo en su teléfono y lo arrojó con disgusto cuando Louis se acercó lentamente a la cama. Los ojos de Harry se quedaron atascados en la tienda de campaña que se hacía evidente en la toalla que lo envolvía y una sonrisa torcida se formó en su boca. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

―¿Problemas? ―Pregunto Louis y Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

―No hay nada que no pueda manejar. Todavía no he conseguido ponerme en contacto con mi padre y Adams me dejó algunos mensajes.

Louis se sentó junto a Harry y dejó vagar su mirada sobre la perfecta forma muscular que era su jefe. Louis se mantenía enbuena forma, era delgado con cincelados músculos pequeños que al lado de la masa muscular de Harry, parecía insignificante. Bueno, tal vez no insignificante. Sonrió a su manera de pensar, pero sin duda, era más delgado. Tendría que hacer un infierno de un desayuno tardío pronto para mantener esa pieza robusta de hombre bien alimentado. O tal vez fueran para el local de turno. Idea mucho mejor.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―Preguntó Louis, finalmente, amando la forma en que las nalgas de Harry se apretaban cuando pasó las manos ligeramente por encima de ellas.

―No, no quiero.― La voz de Harry parecía tensa y su respiración se aceleró cuando Louis se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche y cogió algunos lazos de seda.

―¿No? ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces, señor? ¿Y la pregunta más importante es, cuánto confías en mí?

Harry respiró hondo y sonrió.

―Supongo que lo averiguaremos. Así que por favor, jódeme.

🥀

La necesidad y convicción absoluta detrás de esas pocas palabras hicieron que Louis estuviera más decidido a conseguir la jodida perfecta para su hombre. Él golpeó el trasero de Harry otra vez, con fuerza suficiente para dejar la huella roja de su mano, su jefe gimió y cerró sus manos en las cubiertas, mientras empujaba sus caderas en la cama.

―¿Te gusta eso, jefe?― Louis no esperó su respuesta, golpeando el culo de Harry un par de veces, hasta que toda la zona floreció roja y Harry estaba respirando con dificultad.

―Vaya, me estás matando aquí, bebé. ―La respuesta amortiguada de Harry le hizo sonreír.

―Oh, no has visto nada todavía, jefe. Levanta tu cabeza hacia mí, para que pueda vendarte los ojos. Quiero que te relajes y no sepas lo que viene.

Harry se puso tenso, pero obediente, levantó la cabeza, Louis ató la tira de seda negra en sus ojos y lo besó. El olor único de su amante explotó en sus papilas gustativas y, sujetando la cara de Harry entre las manos, comenzó a verter todo su amor en el beso que le estaba dando. Harry se encontró perforando la lengua de Louis con osadas pinceladas de la suya, cada uno de ellos turnándose para dominar el beso hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse y extraer el aire, muy necesario en sus pulmones. Louis le pidió a Harry que volviera a tumbarse en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, manteniéndolo en su lugar de manera efectiva. Un estremecimiento atravesó a Harry cuando frotó la barbilla cubierta de rastrojos por el cuello del hombre.

―Relájate, será frío en primer lugar.

Llegando a través de él, recogió el aceite de masaje del cajón de la mesa de noche y roció una generosa cantidad en la palma de una mano. Una vez que se frotó las manos para calentar el líquido un poco y asegurarse de que sus manos estuvieran recubiertas con aceite perfumado, pasó las manos hacia abajo en ambos lados de la columna vertebral de Harry. Los músculos se tensaron bajo sus dedos, Louis se rió y pasó las manos hacia arriba, hasta llegar a los enormes hombros de su amante. Un suspiro escapó de Harry cuando comenzó a trabajar y masajear los nudos con infinito cuidado.

―Sabes, jefe, si el negocio no sale bien y la negociación no funciona, siempre puedes ser un modelo. Tienes un cuerpo caliente a morir.

La risa de respuesta de Harry sacudió la cama cuando él levantó la mitad del torso y volvió la cabeza hacia la voz de Louis.

―Sólo si te unes a mí, bebé y estás hablando demasiado. Pensé que me ibas a follar. Tanto como me estoy divirtiendo con tus manos en mí, esto es una tortura, ¡maldita sea! Quiero tu polla en mí. ¡Ahora!

La polla de Louis saltó por la tensión detrás de estas palabras y tomar su polla en la mano para ponerse el condón era una tortura. Se acarició un par de veces. Mierda, estaba tan cerca de llegar de nuevo. Harry debía tener preocupaciones similares, porque sus caderas comenzaron a empujar en la cama.

―Oh, no, no lo harás, jefe. ―Louis liberó el estrangulamiento que tenía sobre su propio pene y le dio una bofetada al delicioso culo de su jefe unas cuantas veces más. ―¿No quieres que te ate a esta cama?, ¿verdad? Pórtate bien y deja que lo haga a mi manera.

No entendió la respuesta amortiguada de Harry, pero estaba seguro que fue llamado un par de nombres inapropiados. Aplicó aún más aceite y reanudó la lenta exploración del cuerpo del otro hombre, cuando llegó a los pies de Harry, sabía que tenía que darse prisa.

―Eres tan hermoso y todo mío. Dime que eres mío, jefe. Necesito oírte decir eso.

Incluso a sus propios oídos, Louis oyó el tono de súplica en su voz, mientras cogía el lubricante, recubría los dedos y rociaba una cantidad generosa en la grieta del culo de Harry. Harry saltó, silbó y se resistió cuando Louis eligió ese momento para hundir de uno de sus dedos profundamente en su ano.

―Joder, sí, mucho más. Soy tuyo, bebé. Soy tuyo desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti. Yo simplemente no podía... ¡Mierda! —El canal de Harry se apretó alrededor de Louis cuando le insertó dos dedos para estirarlo y murmuró su aprobación cuando Harry se puso de rodillas y puso su culo en el aire, para darle un mejor acceso. Louis continuó torturándolos, metiendo los dedos dentro y fuera del culo de su amante.

Las bolas de Louis se apretaron y si su pene se volviera más duro, a ciencia cierta, se rompería en pedazos. Un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro de Harry le mostró que el otro hombre estaba en la misma situación. Parecía caliente e hinchado, a punto de explotar, si la cantidad abundante de pre―semen que goteaba constantemente desde la punta del pene de su amante era una indicación.

―Por favor, por el amor de Dios, jódeme. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí, bebé, por favor... ―Harry giró la cabeza, con los labios preparados para encontrar la boca de Louis y él jodió la boca de Louis con su lengua, mientras que, sin duda, quería a Louis follándolo a él con su pene. Harry empujó contra el estricto control que Louis tenía en su pene mientras se besaban y Louis saltó cuando Harry retrocedió y le mordió el labio inferior.

―Jódeme. Hazme tuyo, bebé. Quiero ser tuyo.

―Oh, lo planeo, jefe. Ponte de espaldas para mí. ―Harry completó la tarea, incluso antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, levantó el culo de la cama y ciegamente tanteó buscando el pene de Louis. El gemido acompañado de un silbido de placer de Louis, cuando los dedos en una misión de Harry encontraron su destino y bombeó el pene de Louis algunas veces, luego trató de guiarlo dentro de sí.

―Joder, pon la maldita cosa en mí. Quiero ver tu cara cuando me folles.

Louis arrancó la venda de los ojos con una mano y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Harry, agarró la cadera del otro hombre y alineó su pene con la entrada de Harry.

―No... ―Molió las palabras con los dientes apretados, mientras empujaba la punta de su pene bien lubricado a través del estrecho anillo de músculo. Maldición, era demasiado bueno.

Harry maldijo y se elevó, ayudando a deslizarse hacia dentro el pene de Louis, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el cielo. Cuando él estaba tan profundamente dentro de Harry, su respiración se convirtió en ráfagas cortas y fue un esfuerzo pronunciar cualquier palabra. Harry enterró sus manos en el pelo de Louis y tiró de él para besarlo. Ambos gimieron cuando Harry se apretó alrededor de la polla de Louis, el otro hombre rompió el beso y salió casi todo el camino antes de empujar de nuevo lentamente. Los ojos de Harry se nublaron, el verde brillante, casi negro, cuando sus pupilas se dilataron de excitación y gotas de sudor salpicaban su frente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Louis forzó una sonrisa, mientras montaba un ritmo lento, que los llevaría a la locura. El pene de Harry golpeaba el abdomen de Louis en cada impulso y cuando descendía, dejaba una mancha de humedad hacia atrás. Tan cerca, tan terriblemente cerca.

El placer se construyó en anillos estrechos desde la base de la columna vertebral y sus bolas estaban apretadas, listas para expulsar el semen en el culo de su amante, pero no sin Harry.

Quería que gozasen juntos.

―No te jodo. Te estoy haciendo el amor, te estoy amando, jefe. Joder, córrete conmigo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con las palabras apenas reconocibles de Louis y luego los primeros chorros de su gozo golpearon el abdomen de Louis, cuando su amante apretó alrededor de su pene Louis perdió la lucha para impedir su orgasmo. Explotó, robándole su capacidad para hablar, pensar y respirar, mientras gruñía su éxtasis y el mundo se difuminaba en el exquisito placer disparando de su pene a cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se vaciaba por completo en el hombre que amaba.

Vagamente consciente de Harry gritando su nombre y del semen del otro hombre cubriéndolos a los dos, Louis dejó que la sensación le alcanzara y cayó encima de Harry. Con las piernas temblando y respirando bajo control, su pene se deslizó fuera del culo de Harry y él frunció el ceño al estremecimiento de Harry. Louis rodó fuera de él, eliminando el condón y tirándolo en el cesto de basura, sujetó el rostro del hombre y buscó en su expresión. Su interior se agitó ante la idea de que podría haberle herido.

―Mierda, ¿te he hecho daño? Traté de ir despacio, pero eres una buena jodida y... ¿Qué?

El corazón de Louis amenazaba con estallar fuera de su pecho, cuando Harry sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y tiró de su cara para darle un beso.

―No, no me has hecho daño y aunque lo hubieras hecho, todavía sería fantástico, pero... ―Harry se apartó, se miró y sonrió. ―Hicimos un desastre y necesitamos otro baño, querido.

Louis se rió y le devolvió el beso. Él puso todas sus emocionesen el beso y trató de ignorar la cosita en la parte posterior de su mente que le decía que Harry no le había dicho las palabras todavía. Tal vez no lo había oído en el calor del momento. Eran los primeros días. No podía esperar que devolviese sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, algo en su pensamiento debía haberse mostrado en su cara cuando él se apartó, porque Harry frunció el ceño.

Louis forzó una sonrisa y salió de la cama.

―Voy a tomar una ducha primero y luego voy a optar por un paseo. Yo no sé tú, pero yo estoy muriéndome de hambre y como la hora del almuerzo pasó, vamos a conseguir algo de comer.

Corrió fuera de la cama, cortando todo lo que Harry podría querer decir y buscó refugio en el baño.

🥀

Harry observó la poesía en movimiento que era el firme y grande culo de su amante desaparecer de la habitación y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Mierda, había sido muy intenso y perfecto. Estaban en la punta de la lengua y casi dejó escapar sus sentimientos, pero no quería que Louis pensara que sólo estaba repitiendo lo que quería oír.

No, cuando le dijese a Louis que lo amaba ―y mierda, lo amaba— se lo diría de tal manera que no dejase lugar a dudas en la mente de Louis, que lo quería para algo más que sexo. Y necesitaba arreglar el desastre con Adams primero. Esa maldita Felicia sería su muerte. Muy pronto, Louis volvió a aparecer y señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

―Todo tuyo jefe. ―Su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y Harry echó las preocupaciones al viento, diciendo las palabras que estaban en su cerebro.

―Yo también te amo, Louis. Mierda, yo no quería decirlo ahora, no con todo todavía abierto, pero no puedo soportar verte con esa mirada.

Louis dejó de subirse sus pantalones a media pierna y su mandíbula cayó cuando miraba a Harry.

―¿Tú qué? ―Le preguntó.

Harry sonrió, rodó su cuerpo fuera de la cama y caminando de lado, le dio una palmada en el culo de Louis, con tanta fuerza que el otro hombre habría caído si Harry no lo hubiera agarrado por la cintura y tirado de él un beso.

Cuando liberó su amante, Harry estaba duro como una piedra de nuevo y Louis también tenía una tienda de campaña en los calzoncillos.

―Dije que te amo, hombre molesto, así que no hay necesidad de esta expresión de perro sin dueño que estaba en tu rostro cuando saliste de la ducha.

Louis lo empujó y subió sus pantalones hasta la cintura. Harry sonrió ante el problema que Louis estaba teniendo para abrocharse sus pantalones vaqueros.

―¿Me estás comparando a un perro, Harry Styles? ―Louis alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en molestia fingida, pero las líneas de expresión que arrugaban las esquinas de sus ojos y el amor y esperanza brillaban en la mirada que estaba lanzando a Harry.

―Tal vez lo esté y tal vez quiera que seas mi pequeña perra, Louis. ¿Qué dirías al respecto? ―Preguntó, Louis sacudió la cabeza y desistió de la molestia fingida.

―Yo diría que buena suerte con eso. Además, pensé que tú eras mi perra.

Louis evitó el golpe que Harry le arrojó y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Harry. Juntos, aterrizaron en la cama en una maraña de piernas y risas y Harry rodó hasta que Louis estaba atrapado debajo de él. Él flexionó sus caderas y Louis gimió.

―Por otra parte, si sientes la necesidad de demostrármelo, vamos a olvidar el almuerzo y me lo demuestras.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, antes de que ponerse serio y sonreírle.

―Oh, te lo voy a mostrar bebé, todo el fin de semana, si me dejas.

Louis sonrió y así fue como Harry supo que todo estaría bien. Mientras tuviese a Louis con él, el resto se arreglaría.

―Suena como un plan muy bueno para mí, querido.


	2. épilogue;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libro único escrito por Doris O'Connor.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**BAJO SU JEFE.  
** ****EPÍLOGO.** **

**―¿L** isto, jefe?― Preguntó Louis y su corazón se hundió y se rompió un poco, como siempre cuando visitaban al padre de Harry. La enfermedad del viejo señor Styles había progresado de forma rápida y en la mayoría de los casos, el anciano no tenía idea de dónde estaba o quién era. Esto requirió que fuera trasladado a un hogar de ancianos, para garantizar su seguridad.

Fue un cambio en el que Harry había agonizado durante semanas y Louis perdió la cuenta de cuántas casas habían mirado antes de que, finalmente, se decidió por esta. Fue muy recomendada y, hasta el momento, Harry sénior parecía feliz, en la medida en que cualquiera podría decir algo acerca de sus emociones en esos días.

Por lo menos, habían ahorrado al viejo Styles la tormenta de mierda que Felicia Adams había creado. Cuando se hizo evidente que Harry no iba a cambiar de opinión acerca de casarse con ella, tuvo una gran rabieta. Se necesitó toda la influencia de su padre para amortiguar el escándalo resultante, cuando Felicia salió en los periódicos.

Había sido un momento muy difícil para Harry cuando fue, de hecho, sacado del armario, mucho antes de que estuviese dispuesto a admitir su orientación sexual a todo el mundo. Sirvió para que Louis y él permaneciesen más unidos, pero Louis se sorprendió cuando Harry le pidió que se casara con él el día de Navidad. No tan sorprendido como Kenna, eso es cierto. Y para que se sepa, ella se recuperó admirablemente rápido y se había lanzado a los planes de boda, con una velocidad aterradora.

Harry había anticipado claramente esto, cuando huyeron a Escocia poco después y aquel Año Nuevo les había visto cambiar anillos como una pareja casada. Harry mostró su lado romántico y deshonesto, de hecho y si es posible, Louis lo amaba aún más por su cuidadosa planificación. Al final, habían intercambiado los votos sinceros al lado de Lochan Spling*. Su acto fue atestiguado por los Wicans* local y un residente de la aldea obsceno, tal como lo presentó el funcionario. Raven McAllan en realidad era un escritor prolífico de literatura erótica y Harry y él tuvieron unos momentos de diversión, después de leer un par de libros de su repertorio  _M/M,_  en particular. Kenna había superado su mal humor por no haber sido invitada a la boda, cuando Harry se sentó con ella, una vez en casa y lo explicó así:" _Kenna_ _, te quiero como una hermana, pero era mi día y el de_ _Louis_ _y ninguno de nosotros quería un gran lío. No parecía correcto tenerte allí sin mi padre y él está muy enfermo para asistir, incluso si lo aprobase, lo cual dudo"._

 __(*. Lago rodeado de bosque cerca de_ _ __Aberfoyle_ _ __, Escocia)_ _

__(*. Seguidor de la Wicca, práctica_ _ __neopagana_ _ __influenciada por las creencias y prácticas de la Europa Occidental_ _ __pre-cristianos_ _ __.)_ _

La voz de Harry se había quebrado en estas palabras y Kenna se echó a llorar y todo había sido perdonado, especialmente cuando Louis y Harry le habían permitido que planease una gran fiesta en su honor.

Tener la ceremonia sólo entre los dos fue perfecto y no hubo ninguna posibilidad de que nada arruinase su día.

―Hey, yo debería ser el que está de mal humor, bebé. Casi puedo ver el engranaje dando vueltas en tu cabeza. ―La voz profunda de Harry sacó a Louis fuera de su monólogo interior y sonrió al otro hombre. ―¿Qué está pasando en esa cabeza? ―Preguntó Harry.

―Oh, no mucho, sólo pensando en nuestro matrimonio y lo perfecto que fue.

La estatura tensa de Harry visiblemente se relajó y tiró de Louis para un beso. Lo que comenzó como un simple roce de los labios, uno contra el otro, pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado cuando Louis profundizó el beso, hasta que un alto y repetido carraspeo femenino hizo que se separaran.

Louis sonrió a la joven enfermera que estaba delante de ellos y parecía casi tan nerviosa como su nuevo marido. Un rubor tiñó los pómulos perfectos de Harry y Louis ocultó su diversión. Harry podría sonrojarse ante la caída de un sombrero, lo que era una de sus características más entrañables. La joven Amelia, de acuerdo con su placa, claramente también pensaba así, cuando miró a Harry y bateó sus pestañas. Louis se rió cuando Harry se dio cuenta de los flagrantes intentos de ligar de la mujer, sacudió lacabeza y levantó la mano izquierda. Una amplia alianza de bodas de platino combinaba con la de Louis y Amelia tuvo el buen sentido de dejar caer su mirada.

―¿Podemos ayudarla en algo, Amelia? ―Preguntó Louis y ella brevemente lo miró y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

―Sí, bueno, a la supervisora le gustaría ver al Sr. Styles en su oficina para discutir el plan de atención del Sr. Styles Sénior. Tuvimos que hacer algunos ajustes, le gustaría hablar sobre...

―¿Qué tipo de ajustes? ¿Por qué no me dijeron acerca de esto antes? ―Ahora el tenso y preocupado Harry estaba de vuelta y Louis puso la mano sobre la boca de Harry para detener el discurso.

―Respira, jefe, estoy seguro de que la supervisora te explicará todo esto y no puede ser algo malo, o te habrían llamado, ¿verdad, Amelia?

Miró a la chica y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

―Sí, claro, es sólo, que... bueno, es una cuestión de finanzas y otras cosas...

Dio un paso atrás cuando Harry juró.

―Siempre se reduce al puto dinero, ¿verdad?¿Dónde está mi padre ahora?

Amelia parpadeó e hizo un gesto hacia el jardín.

―En su lugar favorito en la laguna, señor. Quería estar solo, pero lo estamos observando desde lejos.

Ciertamente, Louis pudo ver la figura del padre de Harry, sentado en su silla de ruedas, mirando al vacío. Un enfermero corpulento paseaba cerca, ya que Styles Sénior era propenso a arrebatos violentos, a veces.

―Ve a resolverlo. Me sentaré con él.― Dijo Louis y Harry le dio un abrazo. No se perdió la desesperación detrás de él y él empujó a su marido suavemente con una mano y susurró: ―Te amo. Ve a resolver el papeleo, yo me ocupo.

Observó a Harry desaparecer en el edificio por un momento y luego fue lentamente hacia el estanque. Era un lugar hermoso y podía ver por qué al viejo Styles le gustaba sentarse allí. Un sauce colgaba sobre la laguna, sus ramas se agitaban suavemente con la brisa y creaban ondas en el agua donde tocaban. Los peces llegaban a la superficie periódicamente, engañados, pensando que la comida estaba en camino. Era el lugar perfecto para sentarse y pensar, o simplemente dejar el mundo pasar. El viejo Styles había sido un pescador entusiasta en su apogeo y el paisaje le debía recordar esos momentos, a pesar de que no tenía ningún recuerdo consciente.

Louis hizo una señal al enfermero y luego dio la vuelta alrededor de Harry Sénior para sentarse en el banco junto a él.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? ―Las palabras del hombre frágil tomaron a Louis por sorpresa, al igual que la claridad en los ojos del anciano cuando lo miraba directamente a él.

―Soy yo, Louis.

―Oh, ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo, muchacho? Ese es el problema con los jóvenes de hoy, siempre faltando al trabajo. Harry es muy blando. Se lo dije muchas veces. ¿Dónde está él de todos modos? ¿También falta?

El padre de Harry sonaba como su propio yo, de manera que Louis tuvo que contener las lágrimas y volvió a mirar el edificio, esperando con ansiedad que Harry volviese a aparecer.

Momentos como ese eran preciosos. Más a menudo que no, el viejo Styles ni siquiera reconocía a su hijo y mucho menos reconocía a Louis. Y hubo momentos en que pensó que Louis era su hijo.

Era extremadamente doloroso para Harry ser testigo de ello.

―Está hablando con la señora a cargo. ―Louis finalmente dijo y extendió la mano para meter la manta más fuerte alrededor de las viejas piernas. Él lo despidió con un murmullo enojado, sólo para coger la mano de Louis cuando pareció darse cuenta del anillo de bodas en el dedo.

―¿Alguien hizo de ti un hombre honesto, al final? —Él preguntó, Louis se estremeció y trató de tirar de la mano del agarre del anciano, pero Harry Senior tenía un sorprendentemente fuerte agarre en la mano.

—Yo no diría eso exactamente, pero me casé, sí. ― Dijo Louis. Harry Sénior lo miró durante un largo tiempo y luego sonrió.

―Lo mejor que hice fue casarme con la madre de Harry. Fue el día de mayor orgullo de mi vida y cuando llegó el muchacho, yo estaba tan feliz. Tratamos de tener más, pero por desgracia nunca ocurrió. ―La ingestión aguda de aire de Harry advirtió a Louis de la presencia de su marido y miró por encima de la cabeza de su suegro, no sorprendiéndose al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Harry.

―No importa, sin embargo. ―El padre de Harry continuó.― Derramamos todo nuestro amor en nuestro chico. Mathilde estaba tan orgullosa cuando se unió al ejército. Orgullosa y preocupada y por supuesto, ella ya estaba enferma, pero no se lo dijo. No quería que yo se lo dijese, porque sabía que nuestro chico no se habría unido al ejército y eso era la ilusión de él. Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de él, su madre y yo y sé que ella te hubiera querido.

Louis parpadeó sorprendido y Harry finalmente se dio la vuelta y entró en la línea de visión de su padre.

―Por supuesto que él nunca pudo ocultarle nada a su madre. Ella lo sabía. ―El anciano hizo una pausa y miró a Louis. ―Yo no lo quería creer, por supuesto.

Harry se acercó y tomó la mano de Louis.

―¿Ella sabía el que, papá? ―Preguntó Harry, su voz llena de emoción.

Harry Sénior suspiró y pareció deslizarse de nuevo a sí mismo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y agarró las dos manos entre las suyas.

―Has elegido bien, hijo. Cuidaos mutuamente. El amor es una cosa preciosa.

Louis tomó una respiración profunda, con miedo de interrumpir el momento, pero el anciano ya se estaba desvaneciendo. La luz de sus ojos se atenuó hasta que parecía confuso, dejó caer las manos y miró a la distancia.

Ambos tomaron una frágil mano cada uno, hasta que hizo demasiado frío para estar sentado allí y su enfermera lo volvió a meter dentro.

Harry miró hacia atrás y ni siquiera trató de ocultar las lágrimas esta vez.

―¿Qué dijo la supervisora? ―Preguntó Louis y Harry apartó la vista de la forma retirándose de su padre y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

―Que no hay nada más que puedan hacer por él salvo vigilar sus síntomas y mantenerlo a salvo. No esperan que viva mucho más tiempo. En uno de sus raros destellos de consciencia, firmó una Orden de No Reanimación.

―¡Jesucristo! ―Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquello era tan de Harry Sénior. Por supuesto que no le gustaría ser resucitado. ¿Quién elegiría vivir así?

―Sí, pero estaba lúcido y totalmente en su derecho y ella pensó que yo no querría oír esta noticia por teléfono. Me temo que la he maldecido, así que vine aquí y lo encontré hablando contigo de esta forma. Hombre, yo daría cualquier cosa por tener más de esto.

La voz de Harry se rompió y Louis le dio un abrazo. No estaba seguro de quién lo necesitaba más, si él o Harry.

―Lo sé, amor. Lo sé. ―Louis susurró las palabras en el cuello de Harry y luego se apartó para estudiar la expresión de Harry. ―¿Sabías que sabía sobre ti... Sobre nosotros todo este tiempo?

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo y se rió.

―No tenía ni idea, pero, siempre fue todo acerca de él. Siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, el viejo excéntrico.

―Lo sé, jefe, lo sé, pero en este caso, estoy de acuerdo con sus últimas palabras.

Harry se rió y las repitieron al unísono.

―El amor es una cosa preciosa.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
